Memories of an Ancient Love
by Aislin of the Shadows
Summary: Yami loved his queen in Egypt, but he lost her sooner than he would have liked. Now, thousands of years later, he finds her once again. But a plot to steal Yugi's Millennium Puzzle endangers her life. Is Yami going to lose his love again?
1. A Chance Meeting

Introduction/Disclaimer: I love Yami. There. I said it. I've shown the entire world that I love him, and nobody else can have him! Of course, I'm not stupid enough to tell the world I love a cartoon character and my real name. . .well. . .I don't know. If I get enough good reviews, maybe I'll tell you who I am by the end of the story. In the meantime, just call me Aislin.  
  
Tea stinks. I hate her. She's annoying, stupid, boring.what else is she? Oh, well, I hope she falls off a cliff or something. (Though come to think of it, that would just make me happy. She's Yami's friend, and the last thing I want is to make my dear Yami sad. Not when I'm so happy to be with him.) Anyway, I felt like I had to say that to the whole world too, although every intelligent person should have already known that she's the most hated person in the universe.  
  
The main character in this story (other than Yami ;-), Aislin, is me, but it isn't my real name, for the reasons already mentioned to you. Anything else important? Hmm.oh, yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Shoot. If I did, I'd put myself in an episode and Yami and I would go on a date. Ooohh. But that's just me. Anyway, here's my story.  
  
I believe in the heart of the cards!  
  
Yami's Girl, Aislin of the Shadows  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Prince Yami, you've turned down nearly every possible maiden for your bride. You must choose someone."  
  
Yami sighed and stuck his dueling deck of thin squares of stone, which he had been flipping through during the last girl's interview, into the pocket of his black robe. "I can't help it, Saku. None of these girls really care about me, they just want to be queen of Egypt. I want to find my own bride. You know I hate arranged marriages." He didn't even see why he had to choose his bride now, at the age of fourteen. His father wasn't old, and he wasn't about to give up the Egyptian throne anytime soon. Yami's turn as pharaoh had yet to come.  
  
Saku, Prince Yami's servant, sighed. "Your father is giving you a great privilege. You have the chance of selecting one of the finest ladies in all Egypt, instead of accepting a maiden of your father's choice."  
  
"Why can't I choose on my own, from all the ladies in Egypt?" said Yami stubbornly.  
  
Saku threw up his hands in despair. How exasperating the young prince was! He knew it wasn't his place to reprimand the boy though, so he simply shook his head.  
  
"There's only one girl left. It shall be a miracle indeed if she manages to please you, for her rank is the lowest of all the maidens you've seen today." He motioned to the guards at the door, who signaled to the last young girl in the room.  
  
"May I present," began Saku, with much less enthusiasm than he had the other ladies' names, almost lazily, "Lady Aislin. And your last hope for a bride," he muttered to himself, leaving Aislin and Yami alone together.  
  
Aislin walked to the center of the room hesitantly, and stood before Yami's chair, anxiously wringing her hands. She bowed low, and Yami couldn't help but notice how the golden streaks in her long brown hair glittered as it slid over her shoulder, framing her pale face.  
  
Something about the girl intrigued him. Aislin was thirteen, and just slightly shorter than Yami. She wore the same outfit all the other maidens had had to wear - a long, white dress with a plain golden cape draped around her shoulder, along with golden sandals and a plain golden circlet upon her hair. She was strangely thin, not scrawny, just attractively thin. She had light brown eyes flecked with gold to match her hair, and she had a slide in her step that made it seem like she was gliding, not walking.  
  
Meanwhile, Aislin was taking in Yami. Since she had a low rank, she'd never even seen the prince before, although her father did, often, so she hadn't expected him to be so. handsome. He wore a long black robe with a sweeping purple cape. A golden circlet, that easily surpassed her own thin chain, with the royal symbol, a golden eye, was visible under his spiked red and black hair and golden bangs. His intelligent violet eyes examined Aislin from head to toe, making her fidget where she stood.  
  
She certainly is pretty, said Yami to himself. Nevertheless, he still found it difficult to talk to a strange girl, especially one this shy.  
  
"So. . ." he began. "Aislin." He couldn't think of a single remark to fit this situation, so he said the one thing that had been continuously running through his own mind today. "Um.what do you think of arranged marriages?"  
  
Aislin pondered this question. "Well, Prince Yami, although I would consider it a great honor to be selected as your bride, I really do think we should be allowed to choose who we marry on our own, when we feel that the time is right. Not to say I have anyone else to choose. My family doesn't have much, so my father wants me to marry as soon as possible, because it is difficult for him to support the both of us." Aislin's eyes grew wide, and she clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh, forgive me! I wasn't supposed to say that!" Her pale cheeks flushed red.  
  
Yami smiled. "Why not?"  
  
Aislin sighed. "My father has too much to take care of, and he is aging, so he thinks that if he marries me off quickly, he won't have to worry about me anymore. Father is my only family, so I'd have nowhere else to go. Aislin slipped her hand into her pocket, fingering something inside. "I hadn't wanted to mention it, because I was afraid you would think I was just being pushed off onto a husband, and, if I may say so, what better husband that Yami, Prince of Egypt?" She faltered a little. "Are you angered?"  
  
Yami laughed, and Aislin seemed startled.  
  
"On the contrary," he said, "I am flattered, and most amused." He liked this girl. Unlike the others, she had problems, she had feelings, and best of all, she opened right up and showed them, instead of concealing them from him, not like those porcelain dolls brought up to serve, not to love. She was human.  
  
Yami stood and walked toward her, and Aislin promptly fell to her knees, bowing her head and clasping her hands. Yami laughed again, and sat down on the floor beside her, his circlet askew. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head, gazing into her eyes, not lovingly, but playfully. "I'm human too, Aislin, and I can assure you, even if we don't marry, we'll surely be very good friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Only the first couple of chapters take place in ancient Egypt, then it shifts to the present. Can you feel the mushy love story feeling? Good, because that's what it is. :-) Sorry all you comedy seekers, but that isn't my thing. I have no sense of humor. I'm working on it though. Gomen, I'm babbling . Read and review! Onegai? (I just love my Japanese vocabulary! It's limited, but you might see more!) Ja! 


	2. A Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am busy raising the funds to buy it from the people who do own it. Care to contribute to the cause? I should have enough in twenty or so years.  
  
Back with another chapter! And it occurred to me that even if I do tell you who I am, there is nearly no chance that you know me personally. Oh well.  
  
I hope all you who read the first chapter liked it. It was kind of short. Most of the chapters are that length. Also, thanks for the suggestions in the reviews, but I already have the first four or five chapters written, I just have to type them. I would like to note that MoonbeamMarik'skoi4456 predicted exactly what happens in this chapter! Hope you're reading this one!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Over the next few days, Aislin and Yami became very close friends. About a week after their meeting, Yami's engagement still had not been secured, and he began to worry that a wife would be chosen for him, since he had not announced his acceptance of Aislin. He kept his fears to himself, though.  
  
Aislin and Yami would often be seen together, stretched out on the sand beneath the Egyptian sun, or maybe stealing food from the kitchens and laughing as they ate behind the palace. Once, Aislin had even bumped into Yami down at the dueling grounds, where all royalty, excepting the pharaoh himself, were forbidden to go. She had run into the huge, domed building, pulling her black hood over her head when she'd collided with a boy who was running very quickly. They both sprawled to the ground, their stone cards scattered across the floor.  
  
"Sorry," the boy had said. He picked himself up and held his hand out to Aislin.  
  
"That's alright." She grasped his hand, and holding her firmly, he pulled her to her feet. As he did so, the hood of his cloak fell back. Aislin gasped.  
  
"Yami! What are you doing here?" She took in the familiar face of Prince Yami, wearing the tattered black cloak.  
  
"Oops." He hurriedly covered his telltale hair. "Wait a minute," he said, puzzled. "If you know me, then who are you?"  
  
Aislin grinned and lowered her hood.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.  
  
As they bent to the ground to gather the fallen cards, they discovered that they shared a love of duel monsters. It turned out that Aislin had been carrying her deck with her the day she met Yami, stroking it when she was nervous, just as Yami himself had been doing. As Aislin reached for Yami's carved Dark Magician, his hand fell on top of hers. For a moment they gazed at each other, the moonlight streaming through the doorway reflecting in Yami's eyes, making Aislin's breath shudder. Then, Yami shook himself out of his reverie and broke the silence by challenging Aislin to a duel.  
  
The duel needn't be described here. The only important fact is that Aislin was so distracted that she lost, badly. The blast of her final monster's destruction made her collapse. Frightened, Yami ran over to her. Muttering his apologies, Yami picked her up, and carried her through the shadows to her father's house near the palace, stealing to her room and leaving her in her bed. Just before Yami left, he kissed her quickly on her forehead, and then jumped through the low window, slinking through the darkness to his own home.  
  
That must have been when it began. Yami's affection for Aislin began to grow, until one evening, he couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
It was about ten days since they'd first met. They were walking through the palace gardens. Aislin was looking up at the rising sliver of moon, but Yami's gaze was focused on Aislin. She was wearing a robe of shimmering silk that fluttered behind her in the wind. He couldn't help but dwell on her beauty.  
  
Aislin sang softly to herself as she walked. Suddenly, as she was gazing up at the sprinkling of silver stars, she tripped in a hole, and fell with a cry. Yami promptly sprang forward, catching her in his arms, holding her closely.  
  
She had her arms around his neck. Their faces were inches apart, unbearably close. Yami's blood began to race, and Aislin's heart to pound. She closed her eyes, almost expectantly. Yami couldn't resist. The wall he'd been trying to hold up collapsed. He pulled her up and kissed her.  
  
Aislin had never felt such a wonderful sensation. She felt as though she was melting in his arms, and they were one person for a fleeting moment. She pulled herself closer to him, holding him tighter. Yami ran his trembling hands through her silky hair, and down her back.  
  
It seemed to take years, long, wonderful, fantastic years, but the kiss ended at last. Breathing heavily, the two of them pulled apart. Yami looked at her, afraid of what her reaction might be.  
  
Aislin drew in a great breath, bending to pick up the silver circlet that had fallen from her head. She clutched it without putting it on. Finally she looked up and stammered, "Yami. . .does this mean. . .am I. . .?  
  
She trailed off, but Yami answered the unfinished question.  
  
"Yes, Aislin. If you will consent, I would like to ask you to become my bride, and the future queen of Egypt. Will you marry me, Aislin?"  
  
Aislin spoke no word, but answered him with a sudden embrace, and another long kiss there in the moonlight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's that. To all you people who have really had their first kiss and remember it well, is that what it's really like? I had to imagine it. Does it sound realistic? Anyway, domo arigato for reading my story. Review it! Onegai, onegai, onegai. . .well, you get it.  
  
Ja! 


	3. The Passing of Aislin

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Someday I will though. *evil laugh* HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Okay, I'm done.  
  
I'm SO sorry that it's taking me so long to update my fics! But summer's coming, and with all the free time I'll probably be able to update faster. Only about one more week.  
  
I'm really glad that I have some steady readers. Or at least one. I hope you're still reading my story, MoonbeamMarik, since I haven't updated for weeks. (I had to shorten your name, it's long.) No, of course you aren't being annoying, I love to hear from my readers. My e-mail address should be in my FanFiction user description thing. Are you registered yet? Let me know in a review, or e-mail me, and make sure you let me know who you are.  
  
So, to whatever readers I still have, here's the next chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Over the years they ruled together, Aislin and Yami grew very close. Yami's father stepped down from the Egyptian throne just after Yami's wedding ceremony, so Yami began ruling Egypt very soon. He and Aislin ruled Egypt for ten years. Then they discovered that Aislin was going to have a child.  
  
Yami was overjoyed, yet a lingering fear hung over him. He didn't know what this child might bring to Aislin, but whatever it was, he knew he didn't want it to come.  
  
Of course, Yami wanted an heir. Son or daughter, he would love the child, and bring him or her up to take the throne when he was gone. But this uneasy feeling didn't leave him. Yami told nothing of this feeling to his wife.  
  
Late one night, not long after they had first found out that Aislin was to have her child, Yami had a premonition. Only a year or so in the future, he still ruled Egypt, with his small child. But Aislin was not by his side, as always. There was an air of sadness all around the palace. Something was missing, terribly wrong. The pharaoh kept this quiet as well.  
  
Nine months later, Yami paced the hall outside his wife's room nervously, holding his hands to his head. How he hated to hear her screams of pain!  
  
Inside the room were three female nurses. It was wrong for any man to be inside the room, which was why Yami was to be found outside the room, stalking back and forth, half angrily, half anxiously, his wife's voice ringing in his ears.  
  
Suddenly the cries of Aislin ceased, with one last shriek of, "Yami!" and ended in a shuddering gasp. One nurse cried out. A few minutes passed, and Yami paced faster, wringing his hands, waiting for someone to come out.  
  
Two of the ladies emerged, leaving one in the room. One of the two nurses had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Yami ran up to them. "Well?" he cried. Then he composed himself. Taking a deep breath, he began again, "Well? What has happened?"  
  
Looking at the floor by the pharaoh's feet, the nurse who wasn't crying said, "You have a son Pharaoh, a fine healthy boy."  
  
Yami relaxed a bit. At least the child was all right. But that meant. . .  
  
"And Aislin? How is Aislin?" Yami did not like the looks on these women's faces.  
  
"I am afraid that. . .that Queen Aislin did not survive the childbirth." She continued to stare at Yami's feet. The second nurse sobbed harder.  
  
Yami couldn't believe it. His Aislin. . .his beloved Aislin. . .she couldn't be. . .  
  
"May I go in?" he stammered, forgetting his authority.  
  
The two nurses stepped aside for Yami to enter. The nurse still in the room was holding Yami's newborn son, standing over her dead queen's bed. When Yami entered, she started for the door. Before she left, Yami gave the boy who had cost his mother's life a gentle kiss. Then he knelt by Aislin's bedside.  
  
She looked quite peaceful, as if she were only asleep, almost as if Yami could just give her a vigorous shake and she would awaken, like every other day. But then he picked up her hand, and though still warm, he could feel her growing colder and paler every moment. Then he broke down.  
  
"Aislin. . .oh Ra. . ." The young pharaoh sobbed as he kissed his wife's hand, and laid his head on her bedside to weep.  
  
For one fleeting moment, Yami could hear Aislin's voice echoing throughout the room, or perhaps only in the chambers of his own mind, calling out, "Yami. . .my love. . .farewell. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aw, sad. *tear* My friend would call it 'fluff.' I love dramatic death scenes. :-) Actually, I don't like the way this chapter turned out. It's really short, and while writing it, I couldn't decide how she should die. Oh well. Don't get mad at me for killing her off. It was kind of necessary for the storyline. Oh, and this is the last chapter placed in ancient Egypt. Okay, now there's the new chapter. Review, people, onegai?  
  
Ja! 


	4. Adela, a Mysterious Connection

YetAnotherDisclaimer: Ahem. Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Even though it SHOULD, considering I was the queen of Egypt. Well, Takahashi-san?  
  
Ha. Free time in the summer. That was a good one. I had to do this summer school thing (and it's summer school for intelligent students - I had physics and advanced algebra and stuff - I didn't fail regular school; I'm not stupid) and I had NO free time at all. So here I am again. It's been way longer than a month, but I'm back for another try.  
  
Note - This part of the story takes place after Duelist Kingdom, but before Battle City.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, Yami," said Yugi thoughtfully, as he sat on his bed turning the Millennium Puzzle over in his hands, "you don't remember anything of your past?"  
  
"Some scattered memories, when they choose to show themselves to me," said the spirit within Yugi's mind. He couldn't see the spirit of the pharaoh, but he knew that he was there, listening to him from within the walls of his soul room. (A/N: I've always thought that when it shows Yami transparent with Yugi, it means that he's not actually visible, his image is just there for the viewers' benefit. I don't know, I may be wrong.)  
  
"What do you mean by 'when they choose to show themselves'?" Yugi wanted to learn as much about his yami's past as possible.  
  
"I occasionally have visions, I see scenes that are most definitely from my life in Egypt, I just. . .can't seem to connect them. It's all so confusing." His voice was growing softer, as if this was hard for him to talk about. Yugi wondered what it must be like not to be able to recall what you had done in your entire life, to have no memory of how you had lived, who you had loved. He promised himself that he would help his aibou to discover any secrets of his past, no matter what.  
  
The next day in school, Yugi was talking with Joey and Tristan as the class waited for the teacher to arrive. Tea, sadly, was not able to attend school, as she had a sore throat from too much preaching about friendship. (A/N: What, do you think I was going to put her in MY romance fic?) The door to the classroom opened slowly, and the students all scrambled to their seats before the teacher came in. But the person who walked in was not the teacher.  
  
~ She walked to the center of the room, anxiously wringing her hands. . . ~  
  
Yugi gasped a little. He had just seen something strange when he had looked at the new student, walking nervously into the classroom. Could it be one of the memories that Yami had told him about, just the previous night? He would have to ask him. But in the meantime. . .  
  
"Class," said the teacher, who had walked in while Yugi puzzled over the vision, "This is Omukashino Adela, our new student." Yugi decided to make a point to talk to her.  
  
At lunch time, Yugi held his Millennium Puzzle close, speaking to Yami out of the corner of his mouth, so as to not make the other students think he was weird, or at least, weirder than they already thought him.  
  
"Yami, what was it that I saw when I looked at Adela?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Yugi, but I feel as if I have seen her somewhere before. Other than in that memory. There is something about her. . ."  
  
"Do you think she is connected to your past?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Yami faltered for a moment. "We should probably get to know her, to find out how she is a part of all this."  
  
"You're right. . ." Yugi looked over at the table where Adela was sitting. "And maybe more will come of this than memories for you. . ."  
  
"What do you mean, aibou?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Yugi got up from the table. "Should I ask her to walk home with me today?"  
  
Yami smiled to himself inside his soul room. His hikari was obviously eager for this, he sensed that there were other intentions than to talk of ancient Egypt. "Sure, Yugi. Go for it."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath, as Yami's voice receded in his mind. He walked purposefully towards the table where Adela sat, surrounded by several other girls, of course. He walked up beside her. "Adela? My name's Mutou Yugi," he said shakily, as he glanced at the other girls. 'She sure does make friends fast,' he thought. "I was wondering if you'd like to. . .walk with me to my grandfather's game shop after school today." One of the girls in the group giggled, and Yugi glared at her. Adela however, merely smiled.  
  
"Sure, Yugi. Sounds like fun."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Great. Well. . .meet me in front of the school, then."  
  
Yugi walked away, oblivious to the girls' continued giggling. He was helping Yami figure out his past and getting a. . .sort of a date out of it, all at the same time. 'It doesn't get much better than this,' he thought happily.  
  
While within his soul room, Yami leaned back against the wall, almost smirking a bit. "You go, aibou," he murmured to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I guess you can see that I prefer formal Japanese names. I don't know why. But it took me a while to decide on Adela's last name, and yes, I know Adela isn't Japanese. But her full name does have a meaning to it, and so does mine. ^_^ Read and review. Please! Onegai! 


	5. Gone!

GuessWhatThisIs: I don't own...aw, heck with it. I don't own anything but this story.  
  
It's summer again! I'm in the same summer program, but this is my last year. I'm lucky I have today off.  
  
I'm continuing my story...I REALLY hope I haven't lost all my readers. --U Anyway...here is the next chapter!  
  
To clarify a bit more on when this story is happening, I'll tell you this: shortly after Marik took control of Bandit Keith and attempted to win the puzzle, he's going to try the same scheme again.

WHYDOESNTTHEBORDERWORKOHWELLTHISWILLHAVETODO

Yugi stood nervously in front of Domino High, waiting for Adela and rocking back and forth on his feet, all sorts of freaked out thoughts running through his mind.  
  
"What was I thinking, Yami may know her but I don't, I've never dated in my life, I hope Grandpa doesn't embarrass me, I bet she thinks I'm stupid, what'll Joey and Tristan say?!?!"  
  
As if on cue, Joey seized Yugi's head from behind.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! You ran out so fast after last period. Heh, I saw you talking to that girl, Adela at lunch. You asked her out, didn't you? You did! I can see it in your face! Haha! You know, you two do make kind of a cute couple."  
  
Yugi blushed up to the roots of his spiky hair as Joey laughed his head off. "Shut up, Joey. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Joey calmed down a bit and smiled. "I understand a bit more than you thing. It's a girl thing, I can tell you like her. I'll leave you to it." He gave Yugi a wave and started off home.  
  
Yugi smiled too. He knew he was lucky to have a friend like Joey. Even though he was still nervous, Joey had loosened him up a bit.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Yugi jumped and turned around. There stood Adela, wearing the Domino High school uniform. Yugi had never thought that horrible girls' uniform could look good on anyone. She had brown hair down to the middle of her back with darker bangs on the sides of her face. Her big, shining, brown eyes stood out as she looked at Yugi. Her whole person positively radiated bubbly happiness.  
  
"Oh, gosh. . ." Yugi smiled and sweatdropped nervously.  
  
Adela cocked her head to the side. "Are we still going to your grandpa's game shop? I'm pretty hopeless at games, but all my friends say that they've heard you're really good. You could teach me."  
  
Yugi tried to relax. "Yeah. . .shall we?" Together they walked down the street to Yugi's house.  
  
A shadowy figure watched the happy new friends walking, with a low snicker.  
  
"A new girlfriend. . .perfect."  
  
"What's that you wear around your neck, Yugi?"  
  
"Oh. . ." Yugi fingered the Puzzle. "Well. . .it's my Millennium Puzzle. I take it with me everywhere."  
  
Adela looked startled for a moment, but quickly regained her happy smile. "That's interesting. . .I never go anywhere without my pendant." She smiled at the round pendant on a chain around her neck, set with a large reflective topaz. Suddenly she stopped. In the distance before them stood a dark figure, it's long clothing rippling in the wind. Whoever it was, he was obviously waiting. . . for something. "Who's that?" Adela squinted into the distance.  
  
Yugi looked up, and his heart leapt unpleasantly. He remembered those clothes. . ."No. . .not here. . .not now. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before any reply could be made, dark robed figures were all around them. "Wha-" Two seized Adela by the wrists, and she struggled, delivering a sharp kick into the shin of one man. He grunted in pain, and she tried to flee, but another threw his whole weight on her, and she toppled to the ground. Yugi tried to run to her, but one abruptly grabbed him by the shoulders and drove his knee into his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, Yugi fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was a high pitched shriek as the robed men dragged Adela away. Then he blacked out.  
  
When he awoke a short time later, the first thing he did was feel around his neck. The Millennium Puzzle was still there. "Why didn't they take it?" he thought frantically. Then with a wave of horror, he remembered what they did take. He looked all around himself. Adela was gone.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yami's voice pushed itself into Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"Yami they took Adela!"  
  
"Calm down, aibou! We'll find her."  
  
"Look!" Yugi rushed over to a crumpled note. It merely said, "warehouse." Yugi knew where the note was telling him to go. Close to the warehouse he'd dueled Bandit Keith in was another warehouse just like it. He knew that was where they'd taken Adela, and where they wanted him to go. He stood slowly up, and then started to run as fast as his sore stomach would allow him.  
  
"I'm going to get her, Yami."  
  
"I'm with you, aibou."

THISBORDERISSTUPIDITDOESNTFITINAROMANCEFIC

Yay, it's getting good. The short fight scene is one of my favorites. I hope you're enjoying what I have so far. I'll be back. . .sooner or later with the next chapter. I'm going to have to write a duel in there. . .I hope it comes out okay. I've never written a duel before, but I've played a lot. There shouldn't be much difference. Send me some requests for cards you'd like to see in the duel, and whether they should be in Yugi's or his opponent's deck See you soon! Read and Review! 


End file.
